Kaku Shitsu
Kaku Shitsu is a student at Shiketsu High School's Class 2-C with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Horned Lizard 11.gif Horned Lizard 8.gif Horned Lizard.gif Horned Lizard.png Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Strength: Considerable Speed: Above-Average Stamina: High Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Enhanced Blood Amount: Granted by her Quirk, her body contains more blood than the average human. Sharp Reflexes: Enhanced Eye Sight: Granted by her Quirk, she has extremely good eyesight, even being able to see while her eyes are covered in blood. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Horned Lizard: It grants her some abilities of Horned Lizards. She can shoot blood out of her eyes that contain a lot of speed and kinetic energy. Her parts of her face and neck are green with scales. These parts of her face and neck are more durable than the rest of her body. Her body is also naturally stronger than normal, especially her eyesight. Her body contains more blood than the average human, as well as being able to regenerate her blood fairly quickly while sleeping. Although she doesn't like to use it, especially in front of others, she can inflate her body like a pufferfish. It also gives her sharp teeth. Techniques Blood Eye: She covers one or both of her eyes with blood. Blood Laser: Kaku shoots the blood covering one of her eyes, creating a sonic boom in front of the eye from the speed the blood is traveling at. The sonic boom created varies in size depending on how much force she shoots her blood with. The blood when shot looks like a red beam and when the beam lands it covers what it landed on in itself, blood, in addition to the damage the beam's kinetic energy causes. Dual Blood Laser: While blood is covering both of her eyes, she uses Blood Laser with both of them at the same time. Blood Drops: When Kaku's eyes get foreign substances in them, she covers her eye in blood and then shoots it without putting much pressure into it, resulting in her shooting the foreign substance along with the blood. Lizard Bite: Kaku bites her opponent with her sharp teeth. Balloon: Kaku inflates her body. She uses this technique to bounce off the ground when falling or bounce off a wall she is launched at. She can also use this to float on water. She doesn't like to use this as she looks like a balloon. Super Moves Rapid Blood Laser: Kaku uses Blood Eye and then Blood Laser over and over again rapidly. Other Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Her Hero Costume was designed to be able to easily expand with her so that it doesn't inhibit her from using Balloon. It also provides her a bit of protection from the extra material used for it to expand to the degree she needs it to. Shiketsu Uniform Hat: Like all Shiketsu students and alumni, she wears the signature hat with her Hero Costume, however she usually puts it down somewhere nearby when she starts to fight to avoid it obstructing her vision, falling off mid-combat, or getting damaged. Battles Trivia * Her name Kaku Shitsu when combined means Horned. * She is based on Kishimoto Akemi from the series Killing Bites. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe